Being new has its advntages and disadvantages
by XxMydeStrifexX
Summary: sora's caught between seifer and riku


Heyy guys!!This is my first time writing a story so I apologize if it sounds like a mess I

guess.....ENJOY!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from kh1,ff 7 or kh2,square-enix does.

This story will take place in Twilight Town/Hollow Bastion. Our fellow organization 13 members will

be regular people. I've decided to keep their names from the organization for those who don't know

them too well. On that note lets rock!!!!!

Chapter 1:"First day of school"

"Sora you gotta get up hunnie"

"hnnnnnnnn……5 more……minutes"

"SORA!!!!"

"HUH?sorry mom" I yanked the covers of my bed when I noticed why my mother was really

screaming. IT WAS REALLY 6:45AM!!As I rushed in the bathroom and took a 5 minutes shower,

brushed my teeth while changing it finally sank in…I am the new kid at school…again.

"SORA HUNNIE WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST!!!?!?!"

I heard my mother yelling from the kitchen. Her voice snapped me out of my dreamy state. I finally

put on my sneakers and grabbed my messenger bag.

"umm mom to be honest I'm…scared…"and I wasn't lying. I was terrified. I was afraid of

getting beat up or even worse KILLED.

"oh sora baby why are you scared darling?"

"mom it's a new school again and I'm just very..'

"timid? shy? loving? sweet?" my mom knew exactly what to say. I try not to make life harder

for her ever since the "dad" incident. Back then when I lived in destiny island dad beat mom.

He would call her harsh names and then beat her until she couldn't get up.

Then one day it was a punch too much…

"_Bye sora see you at school tomorrow!!!!!"_

"_ok bye selphie!!!bye kairi!!!!"_

_As I walked to the door I pressed my ear to it…_

"_you stupid lady!!!get back here you good for nothing bitch!!"_

"_please no Michal!!!!stay away from me sora's about to get home!"_

"_I don't CARE!!!"that's when I slammed the door open and then he stared at me._

"_leave mom alone!!!!!!"I ran to dad and pushed him on the floor._

"_sora hunnie go to the neighbor's house!!'_

"_NO MOM THIS ENDS TODAY!!!"that's when on I saw dad's handgun on the coffee table._

_So I grabbed it…And I shot dad._

He died…and I had to go to therapy and mom needed counseling for the abuse she went through.

"sora hunnie the bus is here hurry!!!"

"Bye mom, see you when I get home"

"ok I love you hunnie" my mom kissed my forehead as I hugged her goodbye. So I ran out the door to

the bus stop and jumped in as soon as the driver closed the door.

"hey kid next time you jump in imma squish you"

"sorry sir" I swiped my card and walked to the back where I found a seat.

"HEY lil boy your sitting on in my seat ya know!"that's when I saw a big meaty guy who looks like he

could kill me in like one swing. "s-s-sorry"

I stuttered as I got up. He then shoved me against the back door and that really hurt.

"awwh he's too little to open the door" a skinny white haired girl who's probably a cheerleader

laughed.

"maybe I should…"

"NO you don't FUCK OFF LOSER"

When I looked up I saw the most beautiful, most blondest, nicely sculpted boy wearing a black hat.

He had a scar down his nose that only complimented his sexy face.

"I apologize for the way Rai acts,he likes to over accentuate the use of our disciplinary authority."

"disciplinary authority…"I scrunched my face because I didn't understand. That's when I noticed that

the boy was holding me close to his chest with one arm. He wasn't even holding onto a bar while the

bus moved.

"by the way im Seifer Almasy., but everyone calls me seifer." he smiled and it caused me to blush.

I was so close to him that my hands were pressed against his chest and I felt every muscle and how

firm his chest was.

"I would like to know the name of this cute little muffin"

"umm…my name is s-s-sora.."I blushed even more when I noticed his beautiful blue eyes staring at

mine.

"well sora I hope we have classes together cause you've just been declared my fav."

Just like that seifer and his friends were off the bus and halfway to school.

As I got out and started waking I saw a blonde boy and 4 of his friends.

There was a tall boy probably a senior with red hair lifting up a blonde boy who was the spitting image

of me how the hell? why does he look like me??……there was a girl with brown pigtails and a chubby

boy eating ice cream. The boy in the middle with blonde hair and brown eyesstared at me like my life

was OVER.

As I walked into the main office to get my schedule I saw a boy who looked like a human angel.

He had white shoulder length hair and green eyes or were they blue? He was tall and muscular but

slim at the same time.

"here you go riku hunnie it's good to have ya back after your suspension"

"thanks I REALLY missed this school" the woman at the desk smiled but his voiced dripped

with sarcasm.

"next!"I jumped and bumped into riku.

"hey sorry didn't mean to startle you" his voice was smooth and sincere.

"s-s-sorry I didn't-want-to-um-I'm…"

"haha look its ok. I'm Riku and you are?"

"s-s-sora"

"well sora how about you get your schedule and we'll see if we have class together. How does that

sound?"

"ok that sounds great" I smiled widely causing riku to smile back.

"here you go sora I hope you have a great day at school today. If you need anything

see me or back there."

"hi sora" I heard yell from the back room.

"well sora we have every class except for 2nd and 8th. lets get to class before the bell

rings."

"ok riku.."

"what is it sora?"

"thank you for being nice to me"

"why wouldn't I be nice to you? your the new kid"

"that's why"

"well I'll take care of you until you settle in" I blushed at the sound of that and smiled at him.

I didn't notice until he was deeply staring at me when I realized I was holding his hand.

"s-s-sorry about that!"I jumped and dropped my schedule.

"its o-"

"hey sora why don't you bend down a little more" I turned around to see seifer smiling like a perv

walking my way.

"seifer back off" I heard riku growl at him

"hey riku nice to see your not killing people and beating others up"

"boys get to class!!"I heard the teacher yell.

"sora?your new right?" the teacher asked as she picked up the schedule for me.

"y-y-yes I am ma'am"

So as Riku,Seifer and his gang walked in I had to stay up front so I can get seated. When I finally

noticed that there was an empty seat in between seifer and riku .I wanted to die.

"sora sit between seifer and riku."

"awwh wittle sora sits next to me now?"seifer smiled and grinned at me when I sat down.

"now seifer if you don't control yourself then I'll sit you next to hayner." the teacher said with

"as a matter a fact" tone. I saw who Hayner was and noticed it was the boy who gave

me the death glare this morning. He was blushing at the teachers statement.

"Fine "was all that seifer said.

HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!!!

REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE OR WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT

JUST SAY HI THAT'S COOL ALL EARS SO ON THAT NOTE PEACE OUT!!


End file.
